In the Nightside of Eden
by screamtogofaster
Summary: Cale ‘Eden’ Adams is achieving her goal. She is a WWE diva, after training for many years. So what happens when her past comes to haunt her, and ruin her life once more? Jeff x oc main
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own WWE. I do not own TNA. I control only my characters, which you should be able to differentiate from wrestling stars.**_

**Summary**: Cale 'Eden' Adams is achieving her goal. She is a WWE diva, after training for many years. So what happens when her past comes to haunt her, and ruin her love life, once more? Jeff x oc (**main**)

**A/N**: This story is my first, so be kind! I will always start it with a quote, to give you an idea of what the chapter will be about.

XXXXX 

'_The race is long, and in the end, it's only with yourself_.'

Cale hummed softly along to the radio as she drove along the highway. Another Monday meant another _RAW_, however this time she had been to an autograph session before the show and was now on her way to the arena. She loved being in Toronto again, the city where she had grown up. It was one of those times where WWE had gone north of the border, and Cale couldn't be happier. Tomorrow she would see her parents before flying down to Chicago for a house show on Friday. She caught sight of her exit and was at the arena in a matter of minutes.

Parking her rental, Cale grabbed her luggage out of the trunk and locked the doors before heading in. She made her way to the womens locker room, still humming the tune she had heard in the car on her way there. Pushing the door open, Cale smiled when she saw her best friend, Maria Kanellis talking to Mickie James. She walked into the room and dropped her stuff before sitting next to Maria.

"Hey girls, what's up?" She asked.

Maria turned and faced her with a smile, as always.

"Not much girlie, I'm interviewing you tonight about your match with Beth at Armageddon." She replied.

"Ah, I see," said Cale, "Does that mean no match for me tonight?"

Mickie laughed, "As if! It's you and me against Melina and Beth tonight. I think after you win at Armageddon, I'll either turn on you or face Melina for a shot. I heard they might be taking Beth out of the picture for a little bit. Probably an injury, ya know, 'cause of her sisters wedding. She asked for a few weeks off, I think she got the month."

"Oh, cool, that should be good." Said Cale, nodding.

She looked at the clocked mounted on the wall to check the time. She had to go over her interview with Maria, and then plan out her match that night, along with getting ready for the night with 2 outfits. She was running out of time, especially since she had wanted to spend time with someone special.

"So, Maria, let's set out this interview, and then We'll go find Beth and Melina to get ready for the match, 'K Micks?" She said.

Both divas agreed, and Help put together a skeleton of an interview. It involved Maria being a ditz and Cale taking over by threatening Beth about their match. The women smiled and stood as Cale hugged Maria who went to go get ready. Mickie and Cale set off to find their opponents. They headed out to the ring and found the two there, sitting in the stands talking. Beth and Melina were good friends, and usually stuck with each other. No one was real rude backstage, but only a select few were real good friends, like Cale and Maria. Most were partnered off. Mickie and Cale approached the two offering smiles and hopped the barrier, taking a seat in the row in front of the two. Cale turned in her seat so she was facing backwards, and Mickie mimicked her.

"So ladies, what were you thinking for tonight?" Started Cale.

XXXXX 

Cale hurried to the back, checking the time as she went. She had a few minutes before she should get her makeup and outfit together, so she had to look for the one she'd been thinking about quickly. She rounded a corner and there he was, talking to Triple H, or Paul Levesque, about some match they were having. Cale smiled and slowly walked up behind them.

"Hey boys!" she said cheerily.

Both men turned and the one she had been looked for smiled warmly. Paul looked at them with a smirk.

" Hey, Cale. I'll talk to you later, man." He said to his tag team partner while slapping his back. Paul walked away, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

Cale walked up to him, closing the gap slightly with a warm smile.

"Hey Cale, I've been looking for you." Jeff Hardy said, still smiling. He lowered down and kissed the young girl on the cheek, causing a slight blush to creep into her cheeks.

"Well, I guess I win, 'cause I found you." She replied.

He let out a laugh, and it warmed Cale's heart. She loved his laugh.

"Anything up for tonight?" he asked in his southern tone.

"Well, I have an interview and match, Mickie and I against Beth and Melina. They'll win to have a bigger loss for her this next Sunday. How about you?" Cale asked.

"Not much, just Marias interviewing Paul and I."

He stepped closer to the woman. Jeff grabbed Cales hand and held it, using his other hand to softly brush her auburn hair away from her face. He couldn't understand why they weren't dating. Truth be told, no one really could. They obviously had something, but they were just friends. Not even friends with benefits, Jeff had dropped many hints, but didn't know if she wanted to be official yet. She had told him she didn't feel like a relationship at the moment, but Jeff wanted so much to be able to title their relationship, then grasp at straws.

Jeff leaned in a place a soft, feathery kiss on Cale, which melted her heart. She really cared for this man, but she was too scared to commit to him. She was scared of being hurt.

" Well will I get to see you after the show, m'lady?" Jeff said softly, his lips still near hers.

"Of course. I'll be waiting." Cale replied.

She smiled and leaned away, ready to go get ready. Jeff caught her and pulled her close to him in a warm, tender embrace. How was it possible to feel so loved when she couldn't love him back the same?

After a moment, the couple pulled away. Cale looked into his green eyes and saw the question she couldn't answer a heartbeat away.

"I'll see you soon." She murmured, and slipped away before he could say anything.

Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his rainbow hair with frustration. He didn't get what he was doing wrong. He turned to go and find Paul to finish up the planning of their match.

XXXXX 

Cale pulled on her outfit for the night and started to get into her character. She had been dubbed Eden, for whatever reason, and Eden was all about sensuality and class, with a sigh of rough ass kicking. As she got ready for her match, She thought back to Jeff and the question that had never been far from his lips.

It was time to give him an answer, she knew tonight was the night. It was time to pull down the walls she had thrown up so many years ago.

"COMON EDEN!" called Mickie, rousing Cale from her thoughts. Girls with different names commonly referred to themselves by their ring names to keep in character before the show.

Cale smirked and got ready to kick ass.

XXXXX 

**A/N: **How was it? I hope you like it, I know it's vague and boring right now, but I hope to pick it up soon. First chapters always are the hardest! REVIEW, PLEASE! Give me some input or suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own WWE. I do not own TNA. I control only my characters, which you should be able to differentiate from wrestling stars.**_

**Summary**: Cale 'Eden' Adams is achieving her goal. She is a WWE diva, after training for many years. So what happens when her past comes to haunt her, and ruin her life once more? Jeff x oc (**main**)

**A/N**: I forgot to say the stories title is a song by HIM, it's cute.

XXXXX 'I thought I might get one more chance' 

Cale waited for Jeff by the exit, away from the eyes of the fans. Not that it was a huge secret they were close, but she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She was nervous, tonight she was praying Jeff would ask, so she could say yes. It was only fair, to both of them, after all. She heard his voice shouting byes to the fellow employees and found her heart lift and swell with warmth. She loved the sound of that mans voice. In a matter of moments he rounded the corner, his eyes searching for her. She stepped forward and he caught her movement. She offered a smile and his face lit up with a huge grin he walked over to her and was surprised when it was she that caught him in an embrace.

"You looked great tonight, kitten." He said.

"You didn't look half bad yourself, sir. Shall we go back to the hotel? I'm thinking a quiet night with some room service… or better yet, should we order in Chinese, or pick up so McDonalds?" she asked.

Jeff grinned. One thing about this woman, she knew that a way to a mans heart was through his stomach. He pretended to have to think, like it was all that important to him. He placed a finger on his chin in mock thoughtfulness. She giggled and smacked him playfully.

"What do you want, goof?" she teased softly.

"Chinese, obviously." He teased right back.

"Good, exactly what I wanted!" Cale said happily.

Jeff grabbed her hand and led her to the car, a gesture that had become familiar to her in the months they had been friends. He set her bags in her rental beside his and the two got into the car.

Over an hour later the two were entering Jeff's hotel room with arms full of food for them. They were laughing about something or other, as always. Jeff took this opportunity to admire her face when she laughed. He loved her face and the expressions it made.

Cale sat on the bed and started spreading out the food. Jeff laid himself out beside her and turned on the TV. The two began to eat and watch in a comfortable silence. However, Jeff wanted so much to ask her to be with him, officially right this moment. He was worried about her answer. He had asked twice before and she had said she wasn't ready to commit. He looked at her and opened his mouth as if to say it, but instead shoved a large piece of food in his mouth and turned back to the TV.

Cale sighed inwardly, knowing it had been coming, but she scared him before and knew he was having a hard time working up the courage to ask her. When in doubt, take action.

Cale set her food down and leaned over to Jeff, placing a kiss on his lips. He silently moved his food and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him to deepen the kiss. The two pulled back slightly and he looked into her eyes, feeling the time was right, but felt it wasn't romantic enough.

Jeff jumped up leaving Cale visibly disappointed.

" You change into something more comfortable, I'll be right back." He said before running out. He was going to buy candles and roses. It may not have been a proposal, but after all he had gone through with her, it felt like his 50th anniversary.

Cale sighed with disappointment, but got up and cleared up the remnants of their dinner. She walked into the washroom and brushed her hair up into a ponytail, then did as she had been told, changing into a pair of black stretch pants and a long sleeved white shirt, placing a black top over it. She took off all her make-up and lied back down on the bed, wondering how long Jeff would be.

A while later, Jeff entered the room, and saw Cale dozing off on the bed. He laughed silently, it gave him time to set up. He pulled out some candles and placed the strategically around the room and pulled the roses out, laying them against the table. 12 red roses, the perfect way to a girls heart, he thought with a smile. He turned of the lights and the TV and walked over to the sleeping Cale. He placed a feather kiss on each of her eyelids, causing them to flutter open. She moaned with tiredness and he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Where did you go?" Cale asked sleepily, before taking in the romantic feel to the room. "Oh, Jeff." She whispered.

He pulled her up to her feet and held her hands, facing her with a smile on his face.

"Cale, do you know how hard it is to not be able to call you mine? From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were too perfect for words, and I wanted you. You accept me for me, and I accept you for you. I understand you aren't ready to commit, I don't understand what you're scared of. I promise you, my beautiful Cale, I will never hurt you." Jeff caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes and the gesture, raising her hand to take his again. She looked him dead in the eyes, Fully prepared to say yes.

"Cale, please tell me you're ready to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Cale smiled at him. Not the soft, sad smile she had given him twice before when he asked this question. It was a smile that warmed his soul and caused his heart to jump for joy.

"Of course." She said simply, before kissing him with breathless passion.

XXXXX 

**A/N:** puke. Fluffy. Ah well, Only one more to go before it gets all angsty. But you didn't hear that from me.

**REVIEW**!


	3. Chapter 3

'_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody, but you believed that I could be somebody'_

The sunlight hit her face and Cale opened her eyes the next morning. She smiled and stretched before getting up to shower.

A knock on the door came as she brushed her wet hair. Cale threw it up into a bun and went to get the door. She opened it, expecting to see Jeff with coffee as usual. Instead, she was attack by her best friend Maria, who brought the coffee this time.

Maria ran in, full of bubbly light and squealing. She threw her arms around her friend, her infectious personality causing both girls to jump around and squeal.

"TELL ME YOU SAID YES!" She screamed.

"Ouch, Maria, that was right in my ear!" Cale said laughing. She stepped away from her friend and accepted the coffee in her hand.

If there was one thing Cales friends knew, bring coffee if you were going to wake her up.

"Yes to what?" Cale asked, torturing the brunette in her presence.

Cale walked over the small, stiff hotel room couch and took a seat. Maria huffed and took a sip of her coffee before taking a seat beside Cale.

"You know to what, or should I say who? Obviously Jeff was going to ask you again, PLEASE tell me you didn't break his heart again!" Maria whined.

She struck a cord in Cale. Cale had never meant to hurt Jeff when she refused him, she just couldn't open up yet. The hurt must have showed in her face, cause Maria set her coffee down and hugged her friend.

"Sorry, Cale, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you must have known it wasn't fun for him to hear no over and over." Maria said.

Cale sighed.

"I know it couldn't have been easy, Maria, but I never meant to hurt him." Cale said.

"I know." Maria cooed, stroking her friends' head.

"I said yes." Cale said quietly, with a grin on her face.

Maria pulled back form her friend, looked her in the face, then let out a high pitched scream of joy that took Cale for surprise. Maria jumped up again, pulling her friend with her, and did a hugging sort of victory dance while Cale laughed, going along with it.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, and Cale broke away from Maria, who continued to celebrate. She opened the door, still laughing and saw Jeff standing there with more coffee in his hand.

"What's with the screaming?" He asked, then saw Maria still dancing.

Cale laughed and just hugged her boyfriend. He gripped her back, closing his eyes and breathing her in as the scent of vanilla filled his lungs. She broke the hug too quickly for Jeff, who placed a quick kiss on her cheek before she fully pulled away, causing her to blush. Jeff smiled at this then looked at Maria, who looked oblivious as she grabbed her coffee.

"You girls ready to go?" Jeff asked, looking into Cales azure blue eyes.

Cale smiled and nodded, picking up her bags. Maria had already placed her bags in the car when she went on a coffee run, so she was fine. The trio walked out of the hotel, Jeff being sure to touch Cale somehow, with either a brush of the arm or a hand on the back. Maria felt, and looked, immensely like a third wheel.

They got into the car, Cale and Jeff side by side, Maria opposite them. An awkward silence followed.

"So, what do you think this meeting could be about?" Cale asked, breaking the silence.

" No idea, must be big to call a whole roster meeting in Stamford." Replied Maria tensely.

All three were worried about their futures. Cale bit her lip and looked around at Jeff, who squeezed her hand and gave her a peck on the lips.

"It'll be all right." He drawled simply.

How wrong he was.

XXXXXXXXX

Cale sat in her chair in the huge meeting room a few hours later. She wriggled slightly, nervous about what could be going on. Only once in her recent memory had this type of meeting be called, and it was after the steroid controversy exploded. She couldn't imagine what could have happened now.

She didn't have to wait for long, as Vince McMahon strutted into the room in a blaze of cockiness and glory, followed by his wife and children, and two other people, a man and woman, who Cale didn't recognise. They stood in front of all the wrestlers, smiling into the eerily quiet room.

"Well, I guess you are wondering what could possibly be happening, and why we called everyone here today," Started the nasal tone of Stephanie McMahon, "You must also be wondering who these two individuals are."

Shane stepped forward now.

"We recently struck a tremendous deal and acquired very good talent, which will provide huge opportunities for some wrestlers to prove themselves and for those who had been a constant staple." He threw a meaningful look towards people like Paul Levesque, Shawn Micheals, John Cena, Dave Batista, and Randy Orton.

Vince got impatient and stepped forward.

"We've struck a deal with TNA wrestling. We will be eliminating segregated brands, which means it will resemble what we had before the drafts. This will only occur while we sort out who will be where. We will be keeping TNA Impact, eliminating ECW and going from there. Dixie Carter and Jim Cornette here," Vince said, nodding towards the two new faces, "along with my family will wage a pretend war between the WWE and TNA. You may go."

The room was shocked, the silence was deafening, and then the stars of the WWE went wild, yelling, complaining, and some cheering as they all filed out of the room.

Cale was stunned. She didn't know what to do. In some ways she was excited, but in others, she dreaded bringing back old memories of her former friends. She walked numbly out of the room, and was greeted by the sight of all the TNA wrestlers. From 'deserters' like Kurt Angle, to old friends like Angel Williams. Cale walked away tot he bathroom without a word, the tension was stiff between the wrestlers, as the TNA stars filed into the room recently vacated by the WWE stars.

Maria followed Cale into the bathroom, and found her staring at herself in the mirror in front on the sink, just letting the water run. She placed a hand on her arm, which felt like ice and Cale shied form her touch.

"Hun," Started Maria.

"Save it," Cale said, cutting of her friend, "I tried to get away from it, now its back, biting me in the ass. I thought I was free."

Cale sank to the ground, leaning against the wall from support as she buried her face in her hands. Maria shot forward and sat beside her.

"Maybe he won't join." She said optimistically.

Cale let out a hollow laugh. "He wouldn't do that."

Maria knew this was true, but what else could she say to comfort her. She just held onto her friend as she waited for her to regain her composure. The eerie thing about Cale, she didn't cry, she just got red and blotching and nervous, sounding like she had just run 5 miles.

Suddenly, Cale stood up. "I won't let him control my life, not this time." She said in a razor sharp voice filled with anger. She stormed out of the room to find Jeff. Maria slowly followed, finding herself alone in the headquarters.

This was going to be fucked up.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N:** **So, anyone interested in what happened to Cale yet? It all ties in. And don't shoot me for blending WWE and TNA. It's the way I wanted it, it's my story, so ha! Should Cale stay with Jeff?**


	4. Chapter 4

_'Now I can't wait, to see you again.' _

**Cale's P.O.V **

I can't believe they're here. It's not fair. I've given up a year of my life trying to forget what happened to me.

It was NOT an easy road for me to get into wrestling. I had heard horror stories from women who had tried to become wrestlers without any preverbal 'foot-in-the-door' like half the women wrestling now. A lot of wrestling promoters are very sleazy. More than once I was promised matches if I slept with someone. Some women say yes, they're desperate to get their goal. As much as I've always wanted to be a wrestler, I never said yes. I walked out.

I glanced over at Jeff, who was holding my stiff hand as he talked to his big brother, Matt, and I felt a pang of guilt for never telling him about my past. He did deserve to know. However, only the person and myself knew. My body was getting stiffer as I fought off the memories threatening to spill over into my conscious thought. When Jeff had tried calling me, I hadn't heard I guess, over the internal war being waged in my head, so when he lowered his head and whispered into my ear, the dam broke. His breath of my neck made me gasp, and I shook my hand from his and ran blindly as the memories attacked me.

_flashback_

_Cale had just finished working with her good friend, Angel Williams. It had been a good match, back and forth, culminating with Angel just making away with the victory. The response had been amazing, exactly what the girls had hoped for. After a girly, jumping hug, the two had gone to get ready for a night on the town._

_There was a knock on the door in walked one of Cales best friends. She smiled and him and walked up to hug him._

"_Good match sweet." He said to her._

_Cale smiled at the praise._

"_Thanks, Your match was awesome, too! I love that new move of yours, think you could teach it too me sometime?" Cale asked, busying herself with packing up again._

" '_Course I can, doll." He smiled reassuringly._

"_Excellent," Said Cale, turning to face him with a smile, "Care to give me a ride to the hotel?"_

"_I'd do anything for you." He said, seriously. Cale took it as a joke and laughed._

_"Lead the way then." She said laughing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the hotel room._

** Present **

"No." whispered a tearful Cale as she walked to a waiting cab. She told him where she was going as a new wave of memories came over her.

_flashback_

_He took Cales bags from her and threw his and hers into the trunk. She got into the passengers' side of the car, followed shortly by him in the drivers' seat. The ride went in a silence, bordering on uncomfortable. The hotel was only five minutes down the road, thankfully. She didn't understand why it was awkward, he was her good friend, but he seemed agitated for some reason._

"_Hey, what's up?" she asked, not being able to stand it much longer._

"_Cale, why have you never dated anyone?" he blurted out._

_Cale was surprised he'd asked her that. She just had no interest in anyone, and the way she travelled, it would brake their heart._

"_The way I travel, I would hurt someone, and I'm just not interested in anyone right now." She said._

"_There has been people asking me if we were together." He said._

_"And what did you say?" Cale asked cautiously._

"_No." he said simply._

_The awkward conversation came to an end as they pulled into the hotel, he carried her bags in for her_. /I

The cab driver dropped Cale off in front of her hotel. She paid him and walked in, trying to hide the tears as she rode up to her hotel room. She opened the door and walked in as she was hit again with her memories.

_He set her bags down on the couch in Cales room._

"_Thanks, you're awesome!" she said before she got a call from the front desk._

"_Hello?… okay?…yes, I have a pen and paper…thank you very much." Cale hung up the phone._

"_Who was that?" he asked._

"_The front desk, I have a call and am supposed to call this number," She said indicating the piece of paper in her hand, "immediately."_

"_Exciting, call now!" he said and sat on the bed beside her. She laughed and picked up the phone again, dialling the number._

"_Hello? … Oh! It's a pleasure to finally speak with you, sir… Yes, I'm interested, it ends soon and negotiations aren't going anywhere…Yes, I'll be there tomorrow, thank you sir." She hung up the phone and looked into his handsome, expectant face._

" _Who was it?" he asked._

_She paused, knowing he would be upset, but it was what she had always dreamed of._

"_Vince McMahon, offering me a job. I said yes." She said._

_His eyes grew darker, and colder. He stood up._

"_Congratulations. It's what you've always wanted." He said shortly._

_She stood beside him, grabbing his hand._

"_I'll miss you." She said, honestly._

_He lowered himself in for a hug, it was closer, and a lot different from their friendly hugs they'd always shared._

_"I've always wanted you." He said huskily, whispering in her ear._

_"Cale started getting a little nervous, but didn't let it show as she tried to back away. He held on tighter than before._

_"Let me go." She said simply._

_" Haven't you wanted me?" He asked letting her go shortly, before locking a grip on her arms._

_"Ow! No, we're friends! I don't like you like that!" She said, pissed now._

_"I want you." He said simply._

_Before Cale knew it, she was pinned to her bed by her friend, with no way to fight. He kissed her, but there was no passion, just a cruel feeling of punishment. She screamed, but his mouth muffled it. She bit his lip hard, and he pulled back, blood oozing from the mark. He licked his bleeding lips before kissing her again, trailing bloody, hard kisses over her face and neck and she tried to get him off of her._

_He proceeded to rip her and his clothes off, before plunging himself roughly and fully into her. She let out an ear splitting shriek and cried even harder as he continued to have his way with her._

_When he had finished, he kissed her softly on the lips and got up. He got dressed and walked to the door. He opened it, then turned to see her, crying once more._

_"I love you." He said softly._

_She cried harder as he walked out the door, leaving her a crying, bloody mess_.

Cale lied on her bed, shaking from the memories. She had bled for weeks, having been a virgin at that point in her life. The next day she had flown into WWE territory and signed her contract without hesitation, feeling free of him. She had heard he had signed with TNA, and become a huge star there, but she never thought their paths would cross again.

Now here he was, probably in the same hotel as her, ready to ruin her life again. Cale cried harder at what he could d to ruin her life, thinking, hoping he might leave her alone.

Not a chance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Well, there you have it. Many of you probably guessed this is what happened to Cale. Don't you love how I'm not telling who it was? I'm a bitch like that. Ha, actually you'll find out in the next chapter, which may be up later, I'm feeling creative. REVIEW!


End file.
